Lena Loud
"Oh my. Look at her. A world-famous teenage actress and fashion designer from the Loud family. Her name is Leniere Helena Vanderbilt Loud. Also can shortened as Lena as well. She has been playing her roles as stereotypical dumb blonde characters when she was in the other universe, ''The Luxurious Loud House universe. How great! But now, she would even took away many innocent lives of thousands as well here in Quintana Roo. How sad. Can't believe it just happened when that thing just happened just now." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Pvt. '''Leniere Helena Vanderbilt "Lena" Loud', also known as to the Finnish Army as the Kultainen Vaalea Perkele (literally meaning in Finnish "golden blonde devil"), despite being a Roman Catholic, is a main character of a fanmade Christian comedy animated series made by LoudHousefanon144, The Luxurious Loud House. In The Luxurious Loud House, she is the second oldest of the Loud children at 17 years old (or 16 years old). Unlike The Loud House version of herself, Leni V. Loud is much more intelligent and aware yet a kind and pretty teen actress. She is skilled in acting and fashion designing, and as an actress, mostly plays dumb blonde characters in films. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as the Minister of the Interior of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, and yet, she too has a lot of part-time jobs: an actress, a fashion designer, a sniper, a Panzer commander, a politician, a viligianate, and a scientist. She is also a most wanted target by the Grand Alliance (mainly Mela Lee, Megan Shipman, Blanc/White Sister, IF, Madoka Kaname, Minori Kusheida and Silica/Keiko Ayano.) Soon, she eventually became a traitor to the the UCRD after getting fired on a gaffe that she made on Lauren Loud Lauren Loud by her brother and the Halach Uinik of the UCRD, Richard Loud III, and thus she was sentenced to death, so she was being executed by firing squad (mainly the UCRD infantrymen and infantrywomen, led by Peter Högl of the Nazi Union), but just about when she was executed, Weiss Schnee and her band of troops, including a group of Finnish soldiers, alongside with Team RWBY, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the PAW Patrol, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the Latin American Resistance Front, save her from her execution and they all flee to Finland, where she was exiled there, and at the same time, they would plan for the Grand Alliance's eventual base expansion in Scandinavia, along with the help of NATO forces and the European Union. Later on, she lives in Helsinki for an exile, and when she gets to be hired by the President of the Republic of Finland, Sauli Niinistö and the Supreme Commander of the Republic of Finland, Petey Wimple, she learns the Finnish language, trains with the Finnish Army, befriends with Schnee, and then joins the Finnish Army to avenge her betrayal and give her redemption, thus starting the UCRD-Finnish War, which it is funded by the Lena Rebellion. Also, after her betrayal, she was then replaced as the Minister of the Interior of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship by Prince Zandar of Tangu from Sofia the First as an acting Minister of the Interior of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, as hired by Richard Loud III, until her replacement is officially announced by the government of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. Meanwhile, weeks after her betrayal, and when Weiss came to her as she needed the White Death, she always help her to revive her idol, Simo Häyhä, by exhuming him from the burial grounds of Ruokolahti Church in Ruokolahti, a municipality located in South Karelia, with permission of the Finnish government in order to revive him, but she would also get to fight criminals and enemies in Finland, perform military actions, and use sniper rifles. Also, she was awarded with the Golden Myrtenaster, a golden version of the Myrtenaster as a reward for her membership of Team RWBY. After rebirthing Häyhä, she would be a friend of Häyhä and Schnee. Only she can fight the UCRD for her revenge and will learned by Ruby to join Team RWBY. Thanks to her strong leadership, Weiss Schnee and the Schnee Wehrmacht would make military vehicles made out of luxurious vehicles (like limousines, yachts and jets), like what the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship did, or either capturing them, and she would train out some UCRD traitors for the Schnee Wehrmacht and Schnee, along with the help of her grandfather, Richard Loud Jr. As the Minister of the Interior, she would be serving for the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, the People's Department of the Interior, Richard Loud III, and for the Coalition of the Red Star, but after the gaffe, and as a friend of Weiss Schnee, she eventually would be fighting for Finland, the Finnish Army, Petey Wimple, Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee, Simo Häyhä and the Grand Alliance in order to get her redemption for her betrayal in the UCRD. She will be played by Bella Thorne in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography Lena, at 16 years old, is the second oldest child of the Head Councillor of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, Lynn R. Loud, and the Vice Councillor of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, Margaret Vanderbilt Loud. She is intelligent and very worldly just like The Loud House version of herself, and her cousin, Leni Loud, who is also the Supreme Commander of the Republic of China. Her most annoying habit is saying "like," which can annoy her siblings sometimes. Quintana Roo Massacre Her First Military Movie "Who wants to send a message to Eeofol?!" --Lena Loud, A Triumphant Reference The closing quote, "Who wants to send a message to Eeofol?!," is a reference of Fredrick Zoller, a sniper from Inglorious Basterds who now serves for the Nazi Union as well. Betrayal Trial Execution Attempt Hours after the failed execution attempt, she was taken to Finland with her new friend, Weiss Schnee. Fleeing to Finland "Damn them! He betrayed me when I get the gaffe! This damn blonde boy hated me so much." "Not to worry, you'll be safe in here." "I know." --Lena Loud to Weiss Schnee, Escape to Finland Reviving Simo Häyhä Forming the Lena Rebellion "PERKELE!!! Enough is ENOUGH! I have had it with this motherfreakin' evil blonde boy mastermind, Richard Loud III, ruling on this motherfreakin' peninsula! Everybody strap in! I'm about to open some freakin' windows." --Lena Loud, when going to open a Horten Ho 229 over the skies of the North Sea Forgiving Leni Loud Liberating the Faroe Islands Battle of San Juan, Puerto Rico Personality Lena is very easy going and happy go lucky like her eighth cousin, Leni. Despite being carefree and easy going, she is much more intelligent and has an abundance of awareness, this personality is shown when she said she has a driver's license and drives a Ford Mustang GT with the letters "Ministro del Interior" (meaning "Ministry of the Interior") when she was outside the war, and because she is a politician, she also works as a co-chauffeur for Richard Loud III, driving the Proton Perdana limousine for UCRD officials, FOTA officials, and COTRS officials, this is probably because she is able to drive and had passed a driver's test. She is shown to be skilled in acting, fashion designing, governance, mathematics, politicial power and science, and she usually plays only female military heroes and female soldiers from the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces as a part-time actress in most UCRD movie films and propaganda films alongside with her full-time duty as the Minister of the Interior. She also starred in a propaganda film called A Triumphant Reference, a film about a triumphant UCRD sniper, Isolina Castillo, who killed 600 Eeofolian soldiers in one day with her Lynx, thus becoming the modern, feminine version of Simo Häyhä. This movie made her to inspire as a sniper as well, which made her starred in Zoller's Sniper Day. She is very compassionate towards her family, and the kindest, getting along very well with her siblings. Due to her high intelligence, she is also the assistant of Lizzy Loud, and she is a proud Vice Chairman of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Research and Science Institute. Also, in battle, she also drives a Panzer I Bill Gates as well, because she had a driving license, most notably in the Battle of Izamal. When she is reformed into a Grand Alliance member, she now rides on a Finnish Leopard 2A4 tank instead (but when in major battles, she now rides on a Finnish Leopard 2A6 tank also), most notably also in the Guantánamo Bay Liberation and the Battle of Tampere. Also, she wields a variety of sniper rifles and submachine guns, including the Golden Myrtenaster, mainly her Lynx. Also, she has liberal views, and is found of communism as well, despite being a wealthy teenage girl, and is against Zionism, because of her concerns about that Israel should stop hurting Arabs. After the North African Crisis, she eventually converts into a Protestant. Appearance Lena has long pale blonde hair with side-swept bangs, and she is nearly as tall as Lorraine and has visible breasts, and she wears a frilled white dress, and has a pair of white sunglasses on top of her head, and, unlike Lena, she wears gold hoop earrings rather than red hoop earrings. Gallery Lena Loud.png|An original design of Lena Loud. Lena Loud (2).png|Another version of Lena Loud, which would be for the 'Korean drama version of 'When the Cold Breeze Blows Away''. Trivia *Lena Loud is a combination of Leni Loud (The Loud House), Lisa Loud (The Loud House), Gloria Vanderbilt, Marilyn Monroe, Simo Häyhä, Heinz Guderian, Vitaliano Aguirre II, Franz Schlegelberger, Otto Georg Thierack, Kristi Kauppi, Clifford Sifton, Hermann Gottlieb (Pacific Rim), Newton Geiszler (Pacific Rim), Igor (Frankenstein), Celia Sánchez, Guy Fawkes, George Digweed, and Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender). **Like Hermann Gottlieb (Pacific Rim), Newton Geiszler (Pacific Rim) and Igor (Frankenstein), she is an assistant to a scientist, who is specifically none other than Lizzy Loud. **Like Marilyn Monroe, she is a very good teen actress. **Like Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender), she is also a traitor to an antagonist country, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, which is part of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Animated Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Zionists Category:Aware Characters Category:Blondes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Communists Category:Execution Survivors Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fashion Designers Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Finnish Army Members Category:Finns Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Intelligent Caracters Category:Kind Characters Category:Leaders Category:Ministers Category:Panzer Commanders Category:Politicians Category:Pretty Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Roman Catholics Category:Scientists Category:Sharpshooters Category:Siblings Category:Snipers Category:Submachine Gunners Category:Survivors Category:Tank Commanders Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Teen Actors/Actresses Category:Teenagers Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Trainers Category:Traitors Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ministry Members Category:Vice Chairpeople Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Weiss Schnee's Minions